Tast Brothers
|Character's Ethnicity = |Character's Residence = |Character's Status = |Character's Affiliations = |What Teams or Groups does this Character belong to = |Character's Race = |Character's Relationships = |image = |race = Dokeshi|gender = Male|manga debut = Chapter 1}} The Tast Brothers are Dokeshi criminals seeking to exert power over Toykyo by impersonating important members of the city, including its governor, vice governor, and local superhero Charisma Justice. After the real Vice Governor overheard the duo in the Governor's office, he asked for assistance from the Dokeshi Shotaro and his new human friend Mana Hinoki to infiltrate the Toykyo Metropolitan Building, defeat the brothers, and rescue their hostage, the Governor himself. The brothers were defeated by Shotaro and Mana, then likely taken into police custody. They serve as the first antagonists of B. Ichi. History Kidnapping the Governor The Tast Brothers kidnapped the Governor of Japon along with an unnamed but known criminal. The Older and Younger Tast Brothers then returned to Toykyo using their Water-Swelling Powers to disguise themselves as the Governor and the superhero Charisma Justice, able to initially deceive the Vice Governor and the residents of Toykyo. Deceiving Toykyo and Charisma Justice, the Tast Brothers greet Chinjuku bystanders]] The Tast Brothers, disguised as the Governor and Charisma Justice, and the Vice Governor walked through the Chinjuku district of Toykyo, Justice carrying the known criminal whom the Governor and Justice accused of the kidnapping. Bystanders in Chinjuku surrounded the group on their walk to the Metropolitan Municipal Building. This crowd attracted the attention of Shotaro, a Dokeshi residing in Toykyo, and his new friend Mana Hinoki, who just arrived to earn commendations after being advised to come to Toykyo by a fortune teller. Desiring to get closer to see Justice, Shotaro bites Bone of the Snake--disgusting Mana--as he slithers through the crowd. But when Shotaro and Mana come close to the Governor, the Vice Governor points to Shotaro and criticizes Dokeshi like him as criminal threats. Mana expresses outrage at the Vice Governor's insults but is interrupted by Charisma Justice. He urges her to calm down, explaining the Vice Governor is simply uneasy about this recent kidnapping. Mana silences herself, reasoning that while she is still upset, she has to behave maturely. But the Vice Governor continues to antagonize her, promising to "clean the streets of trash like you." Mana begins screaming again at the Vice Governor while Shotaro calls out to Justice, but it is too late: the two are already walking away. At some point in their travel to the Metropolitan Municipal Building, Justice turned over the unnamed criminal to police, accusing him of the kidnapping of the Governor. Discovered by the Vice Governor Upon arriving to the Metropolitan Municipal Building, the Tast Brothers, still disguised as the Governor and Charisma Justice, entered the Governor's office. The fake Governor sits in his chair, laughing at how comfortable it feels. Standing across from him is the fake Justice, who congratulates this "New Governor" for having gained control over the city. The New Governor in turn thanks "Fake Justice." Justice's face then dissolves, replaced with that of another man's face. The Younger Brother then points to the real Governor, who is bound and gagged next to a wall in this office. The Older Brother says they will kill the Governor, then the Vice Governor so that the Younger Brother can impersonate him as well. But outside the office is the real Vice Governor, who gulps in fear upon overhearing this assassination plot. The Vice Governor walks away, wondering what he can do. Meanwhile, the Younger Brother is concerned whether they can succeed in this plan. The Older Brother calms him down by reminding him that their Water-Swelling Powers allow them to disguise themselves as anyone, effectively making all of Toykyo theirs. Deceiving the Police The Vice Governor brings the police to the Governor's office, but those officers do not believe his accusations that the Governor and Justice are actually the Tast Brothers. Upon leaving the Municipal Building, he travels by limo through Chinjuku to find Shotaro and Mana, asking them to infiltrate the Governor's office, rescue the Governor, and defeat the Tast Brothers. Although Mana is still upset with the Vice Governor's insults towards Shotaro, her desire to earn a commendation, and Shotaro's desire to perform good deeds, persuade both to help the Vice Governor. Fighting Shotaro and Mana From the Governor's office, the Younger Tast Brother looks out the window and warns the Older Brother that the Vice Governor has brought "that Dokeshi" Shotaro. The Older Brother thinks Shotaro is useless, yet he is curious about "that brat's powers." The Brothers drink a lot of water to prepare for this battle. Shotaro and Mana enter the Metropolitan Building and its elevator with no problems. However, when Shotaro mocks Mana's height and his inability to believe in her martial arts skills, she attacks him, knocking him out of the elevator and down the hall. At 5:07 PM, Mana kicks down the door to the Governor's office--by kicking Shotaro through it. Standing before them is someone who looks exactly like Charisma Justice. While Shotaro is pleased to see again someone who looks like his idol, Mana is confused by this person's demeanor. Shotaro explains to Justice that they seek the Dokeshi who has disguised himself as the Governor. Shocked that someone would commit such a crime, Justice promises to attack the "evildoer with my Justice Blade." Shotaro and Justice proceed to perform the Justice Blade--but Mana and Shotaro both notice Justice is not doing it correctly, posing his hands like fins off of his ears. Infuriated, Shotaro identifies Justice as the Younger Tast Brother. Before Shotaro and Mana can attack, the Younger Brother performs Water-Swelling Press, which allows him to divide his body in two so that it crushes the children under the weight that heavier body while he stands apart from them. The Younger Brother, still disguised as Justice, asks why Shotaro allies with humans who hate Dokeshi. Shotaro warns the Younger Brother to stop speaking like that while disguised as his hero. But the Younger Brother persists, claiming that from the Governor's office, the brothers can make Toykyo a city comfortable for Dokeshi--to commit all the crimes they want. Shotaro responds that he does not need Toykyo to change because, despite how he is treated, he is still free (although Mana corrects him that they are still pinned under the Water-Swelling Press). Disappointed that Shotaro has turned down his offer, the Younger Brother removes a knife to stab into Shotaro. But Shotaro removes a bone, biting into it to activate Bone of the Hedgehog, causing his hair to transform into quills that puncture the Water-Swelling Press. Even as the Press deflates, Shotaro is still pinned, allowing the Younger Brother to stab at him. Shotaro blocks with the bone in his mouth, which distracts the Younger Brother and allows Mana to climb out from under the Press to attack. Before Mana's kick can land, the Younger Brother opens his mouth, drenching the children in his accumulated water. Distracted by how disgusting that technique is, the duo fail to stop the Younger Brother from escaping down the hallway. Mana Defeats the Younger Brother Shotaro and Mana split up to find the Younger Brother. Mana realizes that, given the severity of this mission, she will earn a high commendation. Then she spots the Vice Governor in the hallway. Recognizing him as a fake, she does a flying kick to his face, knocking him down. But as the Vice Governor's face does not transform, she silently realizes her mistake. Shotaro arrives to find Mana standing over the injured Vice Governor. While Shotaro thinks he ran in a circle, Mana says she did not see the Younger Brother run by. Mana then mentions that the Younger Brother looked exactly like Charisma Justice, prompting her to ask Shotaro whether he watches the show weekly. Shotaro says he does--and gives the exact time when it airs, 10:30 on Sunday. attacks the Younger Tast Brother, disguised as Shotaro]] Mana immediately decks Shotaro, who is actually the Younger Tast Brother. Mana explains that, although Shotaro is a Justice fan, he does not know when that television show airs. Mana completes her attack with Senkyaku Banrai, disabling the Younger Brother. Even as Mana celebrates her inevitable commendation, the Younger Brother reminds her that his brother will be more difficult to battle. Shotaro Fights the Older Brother Meanwhile, Shotaro has located the Older Tast Brother, who downs another bottle of water to attack with Water Trick: Water-Bullet Gun, spraying water like bullets at the boy. Shotaro bites on Bone of the Cat to dodge the attacks--yelling "Nyaaah!" along the way. The Older Brother responds by splurting water from his mouth to form a mist that fogs up the room. From the fog, the Older Brother claws and kicks at Shotaro. Shotaro bites the Bone of the Monkey, swinging along bars in the office. Before he can deliver a monkey-styled kick onto the Older Brother's head, however, Shotaro seems to see his old friend Emine. Indeed, the Older Brother transformed into Emine. Seeing Shotaro's distraction as an opportunity, the Older Brother attacks with Water-Bullet Gun, which knocks Shotaro to the floor. Again the Older Brother asks why Shotaro sides with humans when Dokeshi have evolved beyond them yet still treat him poorly. Shotaro simply sits up and tells the Older Brother to stop whining. Shotaro explains that his friend Emine had always cared for humans. Unfortunately, Emine became the victim of bullies. As bullies threatened to kill him and then his go-dooder friend Shotaro, Emine responded by awakening as a Dokeshi as well--beating the bullies to death. Shotaro explains that he failed to recognize Emine's difficulties, and his abilities could not help his friend. Shotaro therefore vowed not to make that mistake again: he would help people. The Older Tast Brother, even as he continues guzzling his bottle of water, mocks Shotaro's concern for Emine. He spits out the bottle and prepares to kill Shotaro. But the fight is interrupted by the arrival of Mana, who drags in the bound Younger Tast Brother. Furious, the Older Brother disowns the Younger. As Shotaro witnesses how horribly an older sibling could treat his own brother, he remembers his bond with Emine. Shotaro when witnesses the Older Brother unleash Ripping Waves at the Younger Brother as well as Mana, neither of which can dodge in time. The blast of Ripping Waves fills the room with mist. As it clears, however, the Older Tast Brother sees that, before the attack could harm Mana or the Younger Brother, Shotaro blocked the attack. He holds one bone in each hand, biting the left one to make the Older Brother his "good deed for the day." Realizing something about Shotaro's immense power, the Older Brother swigs more water and runs away. Shotaro Defeats the Older Tast Brother Shotaro and Mana follow the Older Tast Brother to another room--where there are two Governors. Mana is not sure how to discern the real one. But Shotaro initiates Calcium Direct Link: Kokyu, which propels him forward along the floor, dragging his feet and hands along the floor. The two Governors are shocked, fearful Shotaro will hit both of them. Shotaro then initiates Justice Blade at one of the Governors, forcing the Older Tast Brother's disguise to dissolve. As he is struck, the Older Brother remembers having seen this Kyokotsu before. Shotaro finally reveals that he had also performed Bone of the Dog, which heightened his sense of smell to see through the Older Brother's disguise. It is likely that after Shotaro and Mana defeated the Tast Brothers, both were arrested for the kidnapping and for impersonating the Governor. What became of the criminal they turned over to the police on accusations of the kidnapping is not yet known. Appearance When the Tast brothers are not using their disguises to impersonate others, the Older Tast brother wears a black long sleeve suit with a tie and undershirt with long black pants and black shoes, and his defining trait is that his hair is curves to the right, while the Younger Tast brother wears a white buttoned up long sleeved shirt with two belts, one going from his waist to his left thigh, and one wrapped around his right thigh, both holstering two bottles of water, long jeans and white shoes, his defining trait is that his hair curves left. References Category:Male Category:Dokeshi Category:Characters